The Many Thinkable Possibilities
by Kaitsumi
Summary: There are many thinkable possibilities about what life can bring. Series of drabbles and one-shots. Main pairings: Yuffentine, Cloti, slight Relena, and slight Shelkero.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, so most of my stories revolve around darker tones like WtSTA and ItDotN, except for my other one shot. So I decided to make a series of drabbles for my favorite pairings! These will be weird and inconsistent and can change from POVs and time periods, so it's not exactly a story, just a bunch of drabbles and/or one-shots._**

**_I accept requests in case you are wondering, but I will only accept Yuffentine, Cloti, Relena (Reno x Elena), and Shelkero, becasue that's what this "collection" focuses on. Besides they're like my favorite parings._**

**_Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII_**

* * *

**Oh the possibilities**

The world is filled with possibilities, you know? I always say that. Like what if Sephiroth hadn't been born? What if Vinnie _had _hooked up with that scientist chick and she hadn't accepted Hojo's marriage? What if Shinra never had happened? There are many things that could have gone completely different. But those things are past things, no one really cares about that anymore, now everyone is thinking about the other possibilities, about the future.

Like me, I keep wondering if it'd be just a little too creepy to get my lazy ass up from the chair in which I am seated and walk over to the table besides the window where Vince is reading a book. He is so boring, always reading books instead of reading me, I mean I am pretty darn hot, you gotta admit, but no Vince is a hard nut to crack and I am not very good at cracking nuts either way.

I sigh thinking: _Here goes nothing. _And get up to make my way over towards him, the bar music and mumbling of the people around us make it hard to believe that he can actually read with peace.

"Hey Vinnie, what you doing?" I ask him plopping down in the chair in front of him. His eyes travel towards me for what is a new record of point eighty five seconds before they drop down to his book.

"Reading." He answers.

"Nice." I respond before looking out of the windows. He's good at this. "So… what are you doing later tonight?"

"Read." _Nice one Vince, very nice._

"Come on!" I groan gaining his attention once more, but this time long enough to make him close his book over his finger in order not to lose his page. "Do something fun in your life Valentine!"

"I have done a couple of things that can be considered fun." He didn't even blinked.

"Yeah, but think of the possibilities of the many other fun things you could do if you went out tonight!" I shot my hands in the air. I need to show this man what fun means!

"Yuffie, I don't _go out." _He spoke honestly to me, which surprisingly is a new one. "I'd rather stay at home, and read."

"And by home do you mean somewhere in a basement inside a coffin?" The look he gives me is enough to add: "You know I'm kidding, Vince."

"Why are you so interested in my life when you can be doing fun things at the moment?" He asks uninterestedly while opening his book once more, I am so tempted to see what happens if I take it away from him.

"Because it's not fun unless friends are involved!" I tap his hand with a smile. Then I get up from the chair and walk to his side before siting once more besides him and putting my head on his shoulder. "Come on Vincent!"

Finally he sighs that sigh of resignation that makes you know that you have won the battle.

"If I go somewhere _fun _with you, will you let me continue reading my book as soon as we are done?" Vincent questions looking down to me with those pretty red eyes of his.

"Ninja honor promise!" I assure him.

"Very well, we leave in five minutes." With that his eyes go back to his book once more and I clap my hands shooting out of the chair.

I technically, though not officially, have a date with Vincent Valentine! The heavens have heard my pleas! Yeah, maybe he didn't thought of it as a date, but that could change, you never know.

_Oh, the possibilities._

* * *

**_I HAD to start it with a Yuffentine, it's my OTP so yeah haha, anyhow, leave me requests or prompts or whatever, I'd like to have some material since I'm on a block hehe I hope you guys liked it even though it's supper short and I'm used to supper long chapters/stories. It's kind of new to me, but I think it's going to be fun._**

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Kaitsumi_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, Kaitsumi here. So this next drabble is not exactly a drabble because it's the continuation of the previous one, and after this one there will probably be one more. Just one more though c; After that there'll be more drabbles and one shots that not necessarily will revolve on yuffentine, but don't worry about that either, since there'll be plenty of yuffentine in the future._**

**_Also, I'm sorry for the lack of quick updates, I got a job and I'm also writing my 'real' stories on the side, so I'm writing like eleven stories at the same time since I don't want to put my other fanfiction on hold hehe I work good under pressure either way._**

**_Square enix owns final fantasy and all of its awesomeness_**

* * *

**Possibly impossible**

**Yuffentine**

A carnival, there is nothing more fun than a carnival, right? I know, I know materia hunting is more fun, but Vince wouldn't budge on that, so here we are in front of the carnival, the second most thrilling place I can find without making Vince do something illegal.

Something he, requested of course.

Vampires and their moralities, I tell you.

"Yuffie." I turn up to him, the lights turning on and off around us with different colors and patterns. Carnivals are these bizarre places I enjoy, there are many things that are scary and even creepy, but there are at the same time so many fun things to do in them as well. And if there was someone that could be creepy and interesting/fun at the same time was Vinnie Valentine!

He stares at me like he's trying to read my mind, something I keep wondering if it's an actual power he has because he's pretty good at it.

"Don't tell me you wanna leave already, Vince, we haven't gotten on any ride yet." I threat pointing at him before taking a bite off my candy apple. Yeah, we haven't gotten on any ride yet, but that might be because we have been spending most of our time eating things here and there.

I should also add that _I _am the one that has mostly been eating.

"I was actually wondering when we would actually get on a ride." He gives a small shrug.

He has on this long coat, a black duster, since he has been trying to lose the cape and stuff, because they keep reminding him of… well… himself I guess? I don't really know, all I know was that one day he came into the bar with the duster and jeans and a black shirt, normal boots, but his claw still on. He still wears his hair long, but likes doing a ponytail that hangs low on his back.

I keep wondering if that's when I noticed I really liked him, or if I had just been lying to myself all those other years ago telling myself that just because he looked mysterious and cool and this was the reason I was so interested on him. I mean Vince still looks mysterious now, but I can't put it into words!

"Sure, we can get on one! Which one would you like?" I ask excitedly tossing the rest of my apple into a trashcan and looking around for something cool to get on.

"What about a rollercoaster?" He offers raising up one of his brows looking back at one of those rollercoaster that the people build in like a day and it's probably not secure at all.

I smile evilly.

"Sounds like a plan."

xxxx

It was a very, _very, _bad plan.

I hurl over the trash bin, the world spinning around me as I try my best not to stain my clothes. Vince waiting some meters away from me and resting his back against a pole.

_Goodbye candy apple, funnel cake, and three cotton candies, it was fun while I ate you. _I think.

I hate puking as much as I hate plane rides.

I should have seen it coming.

Way to go Yuffs.

"Are you okay?" Vincent walks towards me probably when he made sure I wouldn't splatter him or his new deep midnight blue shirt. Not like it is actually new… I just haven't seen him wear it before anyways.

I wave at him trying to dismiss any thought of his head that may have him thinking we could go back home now that I looked like a zombie.

"I'm fine." I say giving him a weak thumbs up. "But can we… stay away from moving rides for a little bit?"

For a moment I'm sure that he won't agree, that it'll be impossible to make him stay longer and that he'll just leave me here because he's bored to death or something, but Vincent nods at me and turns up to see our surroundings like we were in some sort of a mission. He then looks back down to me and says:

"There's the fright house, the love tunnel, and the Ferris wheel. Without counting the games to win prizes."

Although I kinda-sorta, wished that I could try my luck with Vince and go to the love tunnel, I was pretty sure he'd say no any time of the day. So lifting my fist up, I declare:

"Fright house it is."

Fright houses in carnivals shouldn't be considered frightening. They were a bunch of people dressed as zombies or dead people or whatever else you could think was scary and not be scary at all. It was actually pretty funny, sometimes I couldn't contain my laughter and would simply burst out while someone else was screaming for their life. Even Vince looked like he was having fun, I stole some glances at him when someone in front of us got scared and he would smile faintly.

Maybe we're so messed up nothing really scares us anymore.

"That, was awesome." I laugh as we walk out of the fright house, the people around us looking at us like we're crazy.

"It was amusing." He agrees and I clap my hands.

"I made you smile! Oh my god!" I can't believe my eyes as I point to his face with the corners turned up as he chuckled and I try to scramble in my pockets looking for my phone and record him.

"So, what should we do now?" He asks before I can even snap a photo and turns around.

_Damn it I was so close!_

"I don't know." There wasn't a lot of things without having to spend money, and I don't like spending much money either. Besides if I try to pickpocket there's a great possibility Vince will catch me and send me to jail himself.

Also I don't exactly feel like getting dizzy again until I know my stomach can handle it.

"Ferris Wheel?" He questions and I give a wick nod.

So here was the plan. I'd wait till the end of the ride, and then I'd kiss Vince on the cheek, as weird as that sounded. I don't know why, but that's what I wanted to do, and in the end a kiss in the cheek is completely innocent, he'll probably think I'm messing around like I always am and there'll be no harm done to humanity!

Pros: I get something that deep inside I've wanted for a while.

Cons: I might get shot. MIGHT.

We show or bright bracelet passes to the lady outside of the Ferris wheel after standing in line for some five minutes and she lets us sit in a small, two-person seat. And I'm not kidding when I say that they're small. Vince and I are practically rubbing shoulders with each other, I'm pretty sure Barret would need a seat for himself!

We go up a little until all of the seats are filled and the ride actually starts.

Then I remember why I don't like Ferris wheels.

They're tall.

_Very _tall.

"Oh dear Leviathan." I whisper hoping that he won't hear me, but come on, he's besides me and he has vampire ears, so he totally did.

"Are you okay?" It doesn't dawn upon him why I said what I said until I look at him and he reads my eyes like the Vincent he is. "The height?"

I nod before closing my eyes and try not to think of the way my feet dangle under the seat not reaching the small iron ledge that was supposed to support them. I also try not to think of the fact that if I fall from this place I'm a goner, and the fact that I can feel Vincent's stare buried in the side of my face while I try not to think of everything else.

The grip of my hands in the iron bar in front of us is a death trap and the air in my ears tells me that we have started moving.

"Tell me when this is over." I mumble. Heights and moving objects are not a good mix for Yuffie, my children.

If it isn't for the stupid iron bar protecting me from a free fall, Vincent resting his hand on top of mine would have sent me flying ten feet up in the air. His voice comes closer than I expected as he say to me:

"It's going to be okay, the ride is not very long."

At this point I'm not sure what's making my heart beat faster, the height and movement, or the fact that Vincent Valentine is threading his fingers through mine in the iron bar and that I can feel his breath close to me. Which tempts me a lot to open my eyes, it really does.

"O-okay." _Stupid stutter, stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Suddenly the wheel stop and I eagerly open my eyes ready to jump out, but almost scream as I realize we are on the very top.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." I don't realize I actually say this until I hear Vincent chuckle. _Chuckle, _at my fear. This isn't exactly the way I was hoping to make him laugh again, but even then I don't exactly find it funny.

I swallow hard before forcing myself not to look down and instead look up at him.

"Having a good time, Vince?"

To my astonishment he smirk.

"I'm having fun." He says and I gasp. He's having fun at with my dread?

"Is that even possible?" I ask.

"Possibly impossible, but yes, it is possible Yuffie." I don't know if to smile or puke (not puke because of what he says, but because of the wheel when it starts to move again with a drastic jump), but all I can actually do is shake my head slowly and ask, ask because I don't know what else to ask:

"So what else is possibly impossible, but possible?" I know I'm blushing, and I shouldn't be blushing but he… caught me off guard and you know there are questions that just _have _to be asked.

He stays silent for a minute, just as the wheel goes around once more and this time I don't close my eyes. I keep staring, feeling how my stomach wants to turn upside down and my heart wants to escape my chest. I messed up, I shouldn't have said anything that sounded suspicious and now he probably could see how I'm turning red under the stupid carnival lights.

The ride stops once more with us almost on top to let the passengers out slowly, and I steal a glance up at Vince noticing how our hands are still locked together. He's staring off into the distance and I curse myself to death in my mind.

He lets out a deep breath, as if he just did some big deal that I wasn't aware of before his eyes flicker towards me and I look away. Here it came, the great letdown or the great question or whatever Vince was about to say.

"This." He says just when the seat stops on the top making the seats move slightly and my heart jumps as Vincent takes my chin with his right hand. His cold fingers turning me around so quickly I am barely able to register when his lips meet mine.

And then everything comes crashing down on me.

Vincent Valentine is kissing me. His soft lips are on top of mine and his clawed hand-thingy is behind my neck while the other one is still holding onto my chin. And without really minding I begin kissing him back, our lips interlocking in a weird and slightly awkward dance that I have to admit he's good at. I grasp the side of his duster trying to both bring him closer and have something to hold on to as the wheel begins to move again, something I begin to forget.

It was like an explosion, something I didn't expected at all, much less coming from him, form the cool gunman that seemed to have everything under control; though when I think about it and the way he exhaled, maybe he did have everything under control, maybe it wasn't so much of a shocker for him as it was for me that he was kissing me as sweetly as he was.

He's the one that pulls away a second too early. His face passive as if he had already planned this while I know I'm redder than Cloud after getting sunburned at Costa Del Sol.

"I-I…" _I'm at a loss of words. _

He doesn't say anything either and when it's our turn to get off he holds up a hand to help me get out, which I am grateful for because I'm not exactly sure my legs will function normally after both the ride and the kiss. For the first time in a while I feel someone out did me in the surprise element. And it was no one else but Vincent.

"So," Vince clears his throat once we are out of the line and walking between all of the people. I'm not too sure I'm even paying attention, I just know his hand is still holding mine. "Where should we go next?"

* * *

_**If it feels like it falls short or that that's not a real ending, it's because there is still one more 'chapter' to this tri-shot c:**_

_**p.s. I made this chapter longer and more descriptive than the first one, I hope you guys liked it (:**_

_**I'll try to update soon for this one!**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
